Arslan Basin
Arslan Basin, one of the most mysterious places in the world. It was the first to discovered by an international expedition in 2018. The expedition was trying to find rarely animals and plants that existed nearby the Nile Valley in South Africa. But what they found was over their expected scale. Arslan Basin named by the leader of the expedition, Dr. Arslan Lee. He was decided to choose a different way that never verified on map. Although, it is more dangerous and uncertainty. But Dr. Lee thinks that it worth to try. Nobody can forecast what is waiting for them. And then they found this place. A place that should exist in the novel. Arslan Basin is a prehistoric life settlement. The expedition found the animals that only exists in the books and films. The ancient dragonfly that more than 1 meter’s long, Prehistoric birds, small dinosaurs, raptors, monster size crawfish, saber-toothed tiger, mammoth, etc. They are so many animals that should die out thousands years ago, but they are living here peacefully. It seems like a place that includes earth life history. The animals and plants which living in Triassic, Cretaceous, was founded here. No one can believe what they just saw. It’s so incredible to human. Arslan Basin overturned so many thesis about human’s history and biology. You said dinosaurs was die out? But it is living in Arslan Basin. Then, questions was came out. Why this place exist on the earth? This might be the only place that exist on the earth which has so many prehistoric life. Did it form by nature or man-made. Even by some high intelligence civilization that we haven’t met. In the next 5 years, scientists have thousands research on this place. Today, the facts about this place was published. Although it’s unbelievable, but it made by our greatest earth. In other word it formed by nature. In Arslan Basin, you can’t find any traces of human or high level technology. Every thing maintain their origin form. But it is a special place. Firstly, Arslan Basin has a unique magnetic field. So, the birds that close to Arslan Basin will lose their direct ability.Even the other animals also isolated by this magnetic field. That the reason why the birds can’t fly into this place and no more other animals. Scientists thought Arslan Basin was formed by a 10 meters meteorite. The edge of Arslan Basin is 50 meters high than the middle. Secondly, the gravity at Arslan Basin is lower than the other place. Animals here only sustain 60% gravity that other place on the earth. If the animals walk out the Arslan Basin. Gravity will press their huge body on the ground. They will walk harder and harder. In the end, their body can’t sustain the gravity. Organ damage will destroy their body from inside. The last reason, also the main reason. The oxygen percentage in the air is 53%. High percentage oxygen support these animals to live here. Their huge body need this environment. If they try to leave here. They might coma and shock in the middle way. These reasons made this unique and enclosed place on the earth. For protect this place. U.N block this place since 2020. We may into this place in the future. But research activity will continue many years. · Category:Places